


Destruction

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To begin anew, one must wipe away the remains of the past.  Prince Anbumon begins to wipe away the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destruction

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
**Title:** Destruction  
**Characters:** Anbumon (who is not an OC. Not entirely, anyway)  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, #442: home; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A62, write a 3rd person POV  
**Notes:** Same universe as **Easy Pickings** , only about three years earlier, more or less. Basically, back in the first season.  
**Summary:** To begin anew, one must wipe away the remains of the past. Prince Anbumon begins to wipe away the past.

* * *

He flicked his fingers, creating a small shadow-tinged fireball on the tips. With a careless flick of those fingers, he shot the fireball toward the castle that rose so high and proud over the entire Digital World. Another followed it, and another, and another, each hitting different points, spiderweb cracks blooming outward from every strike. Another set followed, slamming into where he'd originally hit, creating deeper and deeper holes. 

“Not good enough,” he muttered, tapping one foot. He wanted this entire place to be nothing more than rubble and ash, not one stone left upon another, and he would get what he wanted. 

Anbumon, Dark Prince of the Digital World, _always_ got what he wanted, in one way or another. 

Closing his eyes, he delved down deep into the depths of himself. When his eyes opened again, a fireball the size of a small horse hovered over his head. 

“ _Supreme Shadow Flame_!” Anbumon growled as he launched his ultimate attack at the battered building. It landed right in the center, plowing through effortlessly, sending stone shards and pieces of glass flying in every direction. 

He slumped, soaked in sweat, breath stuttering in his throat. Using that much power wasn't something he wanted to do often. 

But it had worked. Piemon's castle now was nothing more than a heap of burning rubble and so it would remain. 

_That's the last of what he left behind. Except for me._ Anbumon dusted himself off, drawing in steadying breaths. 

He'd lived in that castle for months, learning who he was and why he was, and the use and mastery of the power that flowed through his veins. With Piemon gone, he was the rightful supreme monarch of the Digital World. 

People like Gennai and the Chosen Children would object, of course, but objecting to the natural order of things was what they did. Anbumon's lip curled at the thought. He had a lot of work ahead of them to reshape the Digital World into a place fit for him to rule over. 

But that was why he'd done this in the first place. He needed a proper home, one that suited him, and he couldn't have that with this remnant of the past hanging over his head. It would take time to shape such a place, but he _had_ time. 

He would make a glorious new home, not just a place for him to live, but a place where his rule would extend to every corner of the Digital World. 

For one thing he'd find an architect who knew what he was doing. Some of Piemon's castle hadn't made the least bit of sense. Which wasn't too much of a surprise, since Piemon hadn't either. _His_ castle would have doors that went into rooms and when you stepped out, you found yourself in the exact same place you'd been before. Piemon's castle could not boast that. 

So much work to do. As the remnants of the fire burned down, Prince Anbumon made his plans. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
